The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a nozzle for a miniature gas turbine engine.
Miniature gas turbine or turbojet engines (typically of 150 lbf thrust and smaller) are often utilized in single usage applications such as reconnaissance drones, cruise missiles, decoy and other weapon applications, including air-launched and ground-launched weapon systems. The use of such an engine greatly extends the range of the weapon in comparison to the more conventional solid fuel rocket engine.
To achieve economically feasible extended range expendable propulsion sources for such applications, it is necessary that the miniature gas turbine engines be manufactured relatively inexpensively yet provide the highest degree of starting and operational reliability when launched from air or ground systems.